1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to contactless financial transaction cards embodying RF proximity components that facilitate wireless data communication with reading devices. More particularly, the invention concerns RF proximity financial transaction cards having one or more metallic foil layers designed to provide a decorative reflective surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, one type of contactless financial transaction card, commonly known as an RF proximity card, contains RF proximity components that allow such cards to be polled by wireless reader devices when the cards are brought into proximity therewith. However, RF proximity cards are generally functionally incompatible with the metallic foil layers that are sometimes used in financial transaction cards to provide decorative reflective surfaces. The foil layers tend to attenuate the RF signals exchanged between card and reader to the point where wireless communication is not possible at any distance from the reader. The present invention provides metallized foil financial transaction cards that can be used for RF proximity applications.